


boy in the bubble

by rivercallum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Bullying, Fist Fights, Injury, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: “I bet you like the pain.” Michael laughed darkly, wiping his bloody and bruised lip.“Fuck, how’d you guess?” Luke smirked, blood still gushing from his nose and down his shirt.





	boy in the bubble

The school bell rang and Luke scuttled out of the building as fast as he could, hopping down the set of stairs. He ran as fast as he could, trying to avoid getting into his daily scrap with the older school yard boys.

He never wanted any trouble, it just came to him. He’d always been an unlucky person when it came to people and this was no exception.

Michael came out of the door, smirking as he caught Luke’s backpack. He strided up to the boy as fast as he could and shoved him toward the dirt.

“Oi, freak boy.”

“Don’t call me that!” Luke protested, standing up quickly.

He knew what was going to happen next. It had been happening for the last three weeks. Luke wished it would end, but he put up the fight for Michael.

“I’ll call you what I want!” Michael roared, throwing his backpack off.

His explosive temper scared Luke. Without hesitation, Luke took off running. The crisp fall air bit at his skin, but it was better than getting hit by Michael. His heart hammered as he looked behind him.

Michael was on his heels, nearly able to grasp the back of his shirt. Luke ditched his backpack, scrambling into a nearby empty lot. Hopefully that would stall Michael long enough so he could hide.

His mind swirled as he looked for a good hiding spot. Nothing would cover his lanky body completely, but anything was better than nothing. Before he could move, he felt a hard shove on his back.

_Shit._

Stumbling forward, Luke regained his balance and whipped around. He’d have to fight this one. He set a hard punch toward Michael’s lip, hitting him square in the jaw.

Michael growled, spitting out some blood and wiping his face. Luke dodged a few punches from the riled boy before getting hit square in the nose. He fell backwards, the sickening crack that echoed inside his head replaying over and over again.

Blood gushed from his face and Luke had to take a deep breath to stand back up. Michael had blood running down his fists, but he didn’t bother to wipe them off. He was too astounded that Luke stood to square him up once again.

Luke gave him a cocky smirk, but in his eyes glimmered something else. Something sick and twisted.

Before he could react, Luke brought another hard punch down on his eye. Michael ducked for the next swing and kicked him square in the gut. Both boys flew back panting and dripping blood.

“I bet you like the pain.” Michael laughed darkly, wiping his bloody and bruised lip.

“Fuck, how’d you guess?” Luke smirked, blood still gushing from his nose and down his shirt.

_Damn he’s hot._

Luke threw himself at Michael again, but a hard shove from Michael knocked him to the ground.

“You’ve taken enough freakboy.” He said, but there was no malice behind the insult.

Luke looked down, disappointed that he’d lost again. Standing up, he wobbled on his feet before falling forward. Michael rushed to catch the dizzy boy and supported him under his shoulder.

“I’ll get your bag and we’ll get home.”

Luke just nodded, his body heavy and sore

It was silent most of the way, before they approached their houses, side by side.

Luke released himself from Michael’s grasp and took his bag. The boy was stuck looking at the porch, his eyes glazed over with fear.

His hands were still covered in Luke’s blood, but it was the brown truck and beer cans that bothered Michael the most.

Luke just sighed and hugged Michael before taking a step toward his own house.

“We’ll fix this sooner or later. I’ll get you out.” Luke said, his voice nasally from the broken nose.

Michael just hummed. It was silent before he spoke up again.

“...Same day next week?”

“Sure.”

 

 


End file.
